Under The Maple Tree
by Maegatr0n
Summary: Racetrack and my OC Ace. I am really bad at summaries... I don't want to spoil it.


Under the Maple Tree

"I win again Racetrack." A girl with long black hair said as she put down the winning cards onto the tabletop. Racetrack stared at her cards with disbelief.

"No fricken way…" Racetrack said watching all of the money on the table get stuffed into the girl's pockets.

"Come on Ace, be nice to poor Racetrack, down on his luck." Jack came up behind Ace and put a hand on her shoulder. Spot threw his cards down and got up.

"That's enough for tonight, ladies." He said to the boys and to Ace. Jack laughed and punched Spot lightly in the arm.

"Betta' luck next time Spot." Ace laughed, shuffling the deck of cards.

Spot smirked at her and looked around Medda's large room, filled with Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies.

"Let's go Brooklyn! Get offa your asses and get going!" Spot screamed over the voices of the other people.

"You too Ace." Spot said quietly but in a cool way. Most of the Boys didn't need telling twice. They were up and done their goodbyes. Others however had not been so smart as to get up yet. Ace also was about to split the deck of cards and begin a new game of cards with Racetrack.

"Well Race, time flies, and I guess we'll have to save dis for next time." Ace handed the cards to Racetrack who smirked at her.

Ace stood up and looked around; laughing at the boys that had been sitting down after Spot had told them to get up. Spot was walking down the rows of chairs knocking the ones over that had his boys seated in them. After 20 or so boy were on the ground moaning about their arms hurting, Spot started out the door, closely followed by most of his boys and by Ace, who smiled back at Racetrack and smirked.

"Bettah luck next time eh, Racetrack?" Race sniggered and gave her a face. She laughed and walked out, followed by the rest of the Brooklyn newsies.

Back at the Brooklyn lodge, the boys began to get ready for bed. Ace was not as lucky as the boys who change anywhere without being worried about people watching. Ace had to change in the washroom and she had to find an unoccupied corner amongst the boys who were changing or washing up.

Ace remembered how hectic her first month had been at the lodge since she was the only girl, and since many of the boys had never seen a girl without her clothing on. It got so bad that Spot had needed to intervene and she could still recall the fight that had occurred in this very washroom.

_**Ace looked around. Boys left and right were taking off their clothing and yelling at each other when the clothing was mixed up.**_

"_**Ey Toots, needs some help wit dat?" A boy with flaming red hair approached her, reaching out his hand and touching her arm. Ace glared at Flame and pulled her arm away.**_

"_**Damn she's gots a temper. Jus' tryin' to be friendly." Another boy walked up and grabbed her arm. In a second, Ace's reflexes cut in and she punched the boy square in the face. Flame caught both of her hands and pushed her against the wall. Boys surrounded the three people, laughing and pointing at the new girl who had been caught by Flame.**_

"_**What the fuck is goin' on?" a strong cool voice called out from the doorway of the washroom. The crowd parted to allow a very angry looking Spot through. Flame was still holding onto Ace's wrists and the other boy was holding a broken nose and was bleeding all over the place.**_

"_**Let er' go Flame." Spot said coolly walking closer to him holding his black cane, which he always took around with him.**_

"_**She jus…" Flame began, not letting go of Ace's wrists. Spot looked at Flame and pulled his hands off Ace before turning Flame to face him. With a swift move, Spot took his cane and smacked it across Flame's face.**_

_**Flame threw a sloppy punch at Spot who dodged it easily. Spot brought his black cane into Flame's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Flame fell to the ground and Spot kicked him in the face angrily. Spot spit onto Flame and then he looked up to the faces of the other boys, anger in his face and his hands were held in fists.**_

"_**What's wrong with you all? Was Rebel so lax that he allowed you to violate other people? Do I need to begin again teaching you how to stop acting like da little kids on da street tryin' ta sell flowers or something?" The boys in the crowd looked around and shifted uneasily. Spot looked down at Flame and kicked him in the face again when he moaned in pain. Ace stood behind Spot, her hands close to her chest as if she was going to be attacked again.**_

"_**If I find out someone tried something again, I won't just soak you, I'll kill ya. Got it?" Spot said loudly, pointing his cane out into the crowd, He then looked at Flame and picked him up by the collar.**_

"_**Consider this a friendly little taste of punishments to come if you step a little outa line or ever talk down to me. If you ever hesitate when I tell you to do something again…" Spot slammed Flame into the wall that he had slammed Ace into.**_

"_**You'll beg to die before I'm finished with you." Flame nodded his face red with blood and his clothing stained with his own blood. Spot threw him to the ground and the crowd began to part, going back to what they had been doing.**_

"_**Want me to stay, Ace?" Spot said coolly. Ace knew that he was still really pissed off.**_

"_**No, it's alright; you've already done enough…" Spot nodded and started out, stopping and glaring at a few boys who had taken out cigars. The boys looked at him fearfully, and quickly put the cigars into their jacket pockets.**_

_**That Spot Conlon's was admired among the working class of New York. The hard discipline that didn't give to greed or anything like it. He only asked for obedience and respect. He never asked for a friend, and was never soft or extremely kind. However, he got all the friends that anyone could ever want and Ace was among the best.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

The next morning at dawn, Ace was awoken by a loud crash. She sat up quickly, but stopped herself before she hit the ceiling like she had her first week that she was here. She had a scar to prove it.

"Mmm…It's Sunday…What does Spot want now?" A boy named Twitchy said in a tired tone. He opened his eyes and twitched when he saw Spot looking at him from the bed net to him, and down from the top bunk. Ace looked at Spot and Twitchy, still confused that she was being awoken so early.

"Say dat again, and I'll really make ya twitch." Spot said coolly. Twitchy gulped and twitched again. Spot jumped out of the top bunk and started out the door to see what had made the sound that had awoken him. Ace jumped from her bunk and walked into the washroom, throwing on a pair of slacks. She walked back out and followed Spot out, hearing screaming down the hall.

"You git! Why the fuck would you be here you gimp?" Spot was screaming at a boy who was leaning on a crutch. Ace walked closer and laughed. It was Crutchy, and she wondered how he got up the steps of the lodging house.

"Um…I uh…I was coming to see my buddy Twitch...y…" Crutchy said wit fear written all over his face. Spot had taken a hold of Crutchy's collar and he had slammed him against the wall.

"Ey Twitchy! Get offa your lazy ass and come 'ere. The Gimp came to see ya!" Spot screamed. Twitchy came running out of the lodging room, sweat on his face.

"Heya Spot I didn't mean ta wake you guys up and..." Crutchy began. Spot looked at him angrily and yelled.

"Shut up!" Spot glared at him. "Why do you need to see Twitchy anyway?" He said now glaring at Twitchy who scratched his head and looked away.

"Well ya see Spot..." Crutchy began in his annoying voice.

"Shut your mouth you gimp!" Spot said, making Ace laugh.

"Can you stop callin' me a gimp Spot?" Crutchy said timidly, looking at him with sad eyes.

"No you stupid gimp!" Spot screamed again. Ace was watching this entire thing, thinking that it was as funny as the time she punched David in the face and then proceeded to kick him in the groin.

Twitchy looked at them all and then began to twitch as he got up enough courage to speak up.

"Spot could ya let go of him?" He said looking at his feet.

"I want to see what was so important that the gimp had to wake us all up." Spot said with a snarl.

"Well, I just came to tell him that his bruddah…Itchy wasn't doing so good…." Crutchy said in his annoying little voice. Spot let go of Crutchy and pointed his cane at him.

"There better not be a next time gimp, or you'll need a second crutch as well." Crutchy looked at him as if Spot was holding a bloody butcher knife in his hand and a persons head in the other.

Crutchy nodded and hurried off with Twitchy so they could go to the Manhattan lodging house to go visit Itchy. Ace followed down the steps, thinking about what she should do this Sunday. The docks sounded nice since it was so hot outside. She smiled when she heard Spot screaming at the boys who were refusing to get up, and she stopped. She suddenly burst out laughing when she heard the beds being tipped over no doubt by a very angry Spot. Ace walked down the rest of the steps and then decided that a visit to the park would be nice. Sundays were great gambling days considering that all the church boys were in church and all the bad asses were at the park hanging out, smoking, drinking, and playing cards. It was her kind of place.

Ace walked down one of the side alleys towards the middle area of Brooklyn where she knew the park was.

After a long and tiring walk, she walked down the pathway and towards her usual spot next to a giant Maple tree. A few boys her age were already sitting there, and she was not too happy about it.

"Hey, this is my spot, so find ya own." She said with a glare. The boys stood up, a few inches taller and much broader then she. Ace looked at them and smirked.

"Who do you think you are, telling us where to go? We were here first, and we don't intend to move toots." The largest boy said, his hand wiping his greasy brown hair back.

"I think that I am the one who is gonna soak your ass if youse stay in my spot." Ace said with a glare. The boys laughed and ohhed at her temper.

"We'll see 'bout that sista. That is, if you don't mind getting' hit by a boy." One of the other boys stood up, easily a foot taller than her.

"Only if you don't mind gettin' soaked by a girl half your size." Ace spat back. The boy walked into the more clear area where most people weren't around.

Ace casually walked into the clear area and stood passively. The other boy brought his fists up and stared at her with a smirk. He moved forward and jabbed at her. She stepped to the side and brought a quick uppercut into the boy's ribs. There was an audible crack and the boy moaned, slightly bent over.

"What, done already? You haven't even hit me yet." She said with a laugh, provoking him further.

The boy stood up straight and started at her, jabbing with his right and then left. Since Ace was so much smaller, she ducked both of the punches and kicked him in his back part of his ribs. She hit his other side and then as he began to turn his head, she brought a hook punch and sent him to the ground in a puddle of mud. He didn't move, but was still breathing.

"You boys collect your little friend, and if you want some more, come ere' and sit in my spot again. See, what'll happen if you do." The boys looked at her and then at each other. They quickly fished their friend out of the mud puddle and hurried off away from the psycho girl who had knocked their strongest friend out. She sat down under the tree and sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for something interesting to happen.

"You little! I'll soak ya you fricken cheater!" A voice that Ace knew all too well screamed. Ace opened her eyes and looked around for the voice. She saw Racetrack who had just tackled a man at least twice his size and was soaking him like there was no tomorrow. Ace laughed and got up, leaving her little scared place under the maple tree.

She walked over to the table in which Racetrack had no doubt been playing at. It was tipped over, and the cards were everywhere. She bent down as the two boys rolled around, trying to kill the other.

"Are you tryin' to say that I cheated you little runt?" The bigger man said with a gasping voice. Racetrack punched him and got off the ground.

Ace picked up two identical cards. She looked at them both closely and stood up, cards in hand.

"Ace? This is the last place I would have expected to see you today." He said sarcastically. She laughed and smiled at the person on the ground, who had bite marks on his arm.

"Who's da runt now you jackass." Racetrack said, spitting on the man. Ace walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned and looked at her.

"What do you want bitch?" He said his lip bleeding. She showed him the two cards that were the same.

"You know, when you cheat, its often better if you don't get caught. I just thought you'd like to know that." She said with a smirk.

The man glared at her and tried to swipe a punch at her. She leaned backward, making him miss her narrowly.

"That wasn't very nice." She glared at him and kicked him in the face. He made an 'omf' and his head went backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. A few of the other men standing around laughed at the fallen man.

"You little whore; I'll soak you for touching my big bruddah!" A smaller man walked up and took out a knife.

"Alright, who thinks Ace will pound this kid into a pulp? Come on whose bettin'?" Racetrack said putting his cigar into his mouth afterwards. A few guys walked up and put some money onto one of the tables still standing up.

"Let's go…Unless you want to just forfeit now, and spare the embarrassment." Ace said her posture very weak looking. The man who was challenging spat next to him and lunged with the knife. He almost got her, and it was closer then she would have liked considering he had a knife. She twirled out of the way and kicked him in the ribs. He bent over for a moment, but he lashed out with the knife unexpectedly, cutting Ace on her face.

"You'll pay for that one you little bastard." Racetrack made a face ((in the movie where he says "Hey Jack, Nice shiner")) and laughed at the poor guy who was stupid enough to stay in the fight.

The man with the knife laughed, and for that instant that he close his eyes, she knew that this was her advantage. She pounced forward and knocked him down with a strong punch to the jaw. He staggered and wiped blood off of his mouth.

"What happened, you were so happy a moment ago? What, cat got your tongue?" She said, spitting to the side. She bounded forward again and punched him with a jab before using her elbow and knocking him down to the ground. She gave him a finial kick to the ribs before she walked towards Racetrack, who was collecting from the men who had loser faces on, very upset that they had bet on the guy, who seemed to be quite a weakling.

"Pity, I was hoping that you were actually a man." Ace spit on him and smiled at Racetrack.

"So, you wanna finish that game up?" Racetrack said referring to the party with the Brooklyn newsies in Medda's joint.

"Sure, why not?" Ace said with a grin. "But I'll warn ya, you ain't going to get any slack from me." Ace said punching him in the arm.

"I wouldn't expect it." Racetrack said, pretending that the hit hurt and rubbing the arm.

Racetrack started back to the Manhattan lodge, his cigar in his mouth and a look of utter triumph on his face. Ace was a hard one to beat, but after a few games, it seemed as if she had lost her touch, and Racetrack was walking away with more money in his pocket then he had ever before.

Racetrack sighed as he opened the door to the lodge, and a boy ran into him.

"Oh! Sorry!" The boy said, twitching and then running off. Kid Blink ran out, bumping into Racetrack as well, and he screamed after the twitchy guy.

"Yeah you better run you creep! Stay outa Manhattan you little bastard!" Kid Blink screamed and stopped running as the kid ran as fast as he could, twitching every few steps.

"What was dat all about Blink?" Racetrack said walking up to him with a grin.

"Dat little….Huh? What did you say?" Kid Blink looked distracted and then laughed.

"Oh, sorry. That little twitching son of a bitch….He stole a box of dos cigars that you always smoke. Your favorite ones…" Racetrack looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"He WHAT?" Racetrack grabbed Kid Blink by the shoulders and shook him.

"Your cigars….He took em…" Racetrack turned around and punched the wall of the lodging house. Kid Blink looked at Racetrack warily.

"Come on Race, youse can always gets some more…" Kid Blink said with a weak smile. Racetrack looked at Kid Blink, anger in his eyes.

"Where did the broad go? Where is that little fucker?" Racetrack shook Kid Blink again, wanting answers, and wanting them **Now.**

"He was from Brooklyn, here to see Itchy, his little bruddah." Kid Blink looked at Racetrack eyes wide and slightly fearful. Racetrack was taking this a lot differently then Kid Blink would have expected.

"Right…Thanks Kid Blink…" Racetrack said, running off towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Must have been some damn good cigars…" Kid Blink muttered, walking back inside to go and lay down.

Racetrack reached the other side of the bridge as the sky began to darken. He hurried along, trying to get to the docks before it was too late into the night. Spot might not be happy already about this unexpected visit. Spot didn't like surprises, and this would be one hell of a surprise that his newsie stole something from him.

As he walked onto the docks, a few boys looked at him as if it was the last time they were going to see him. Racetrack ignored them and started towards the place where he knew Spot was.

"Well, if it ain't Racetrack…What are you doing here on this fine evening?" Spot jumped from his usual set of crates and looked at Racetrack with an almost provoking smile.

"I've got a bone to pick with one o' your newsies Spot." Racetrack said, his eyes narrowed as he saw a boy with blonde hair walk out of one of the warehouses nearby. When he saw Racetrack, he twitched and backed up.

"Ey Twitchy, what's youse running off for? Racetrack came to see you….Well, see you on the ground in a puddle of blood…" Spot said with a grin. Twitchy shook, twitching this way and that, looking at Racetrack.

"I don't…know what….youse talkin' bout…" He said with another twitch.

"I saw youse running over the bridge with that cigar box by the way Twitchy." Spot said with a laugh. "And do you know what I do to people who steal?" Spot walked closer to Twitchy who shook his head, dreading the answer that would follow.

"Nothing…" He laughed looking at Racetrack. "But I can't say da same about my buddy Race. So why don't ya jus' go and get that box, with EVERYTHING in there that was." Spot pointed his cane at Twitchy who hurried inside the warehouse. Racetrack looked at Spot, an angry look still pasted on his face.

"Don't soak him in the docks. I don't want it to be too embarrassing." Spot muttered putting his cane through one of the hoops in his slacks. Racetrack nodded and spit shook with Spot.

"Thanks Spot, I'll remember that." Racetrack said with a glare towards Twitchy who came out like a coward, holding the cigar box.

Spot snatched it out of his hands and kicked him hard into the shins. Twitchy took the hit with a sound of pain and then ran off. That's what he was good at anyway.

Spot smiled and handed the box to Racetrack who promptly opened it up and began to count the cards inside as well as the number of Ace. He looked up to Spot, looking like he was going to run after Twitchy right now.

"My cigars are gone, and so are my matches…" He said angrily. Spot merely rolled his eyes.

"That ain't my problem Race, that's between you and Twitch." Racetrack nodded and thought to himself.

'Yeah, but soon it will be between me and a bloody mess.' He looked at Spot and nodded, his idea of a thanks and a goodbye.

As Racetrack walked back to the Manhattan side, he thought about the reason those cigars meant so much. Most people would think that cigars would not mean so much to someone, but it meant more than anything to Racetrack.

_**A girl with long blond hair stood outside of the warehouse lodge on the docks of Brooklyn. She held a cigar in her mouth and she smiled when Racetrack came outside of the lodge.**_

"_**So Race, what took you so long?" She took a long drag and passed him a few.**_

_**Racetrack smiled at her and looked at the cigars.**_

"_**I'm going to save these for later." He said putting them into his jacket pocket. The girl smiled and moved her eyes towards the bridge that led out of Brooklyn and into Manhattan.**_

"_**I want to show ya something." She said with a smile and she took his arm and pulled him towards the street and out of Brooklyn.**_

_**As the two neared the middle of the bridge, Racetrack stopped her and pushed her against the side of the bridge. He kissed her roughly on the lips and she gasped in surprise, and then relaxed in his arms.**_

_**The next day, Racetrack had found himself back in Brooklyn. He stood up and walked outside, looking for her. Spot waited outside of the warehouse, leaning against the wall.**_

"_**You ain't ever gonna find her Racetrack." Spot turned and stared into Racetracks' eyes. "Never, she's dead." Racetrack looked at Spot and pushed him.**_

"_**You liar! She's not dead!" Racetrack took hold of Spot's shirt who just stared at him.**_

"_**If you don't shut up and let go, I'll bury you right next to her." Racetrack let go, looking like he wanted to kill someone.**_

"_**What happened Spot? Where is she?" Spot sighed and looked at him.**_

"_**A few guys thought it would be fun to play around with her on her way home, or so it looked like. I was going to visit Jacky-boy last night, and she was dead in on the alley ways." Spot looked like he didn't care the least bit about the girl that Racetrack had loved more then life itself.**_

_**Later, when Racetrack walked back into the lodge, he took off his jacket and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage. Out of the pockets came two cigars…The last piece of her that he had except the sweet memories. With the packet of matches she always took around with her, he placed the cigars into a box, there to remind him that nothing hurts more then to lose the game of love. To remind him, that that was the first love he had ever had, and no matter how stupid it seemed, he wanted to keep her around in his heart, never to forget, or never to forgive who had killed her.**_

_**The silent pledge that he would kill the ones**_

_**Who had killed his first and only love.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Racetrack reached the Manhattan lodge at dawn, the cigar box in hand and a face that could cause the sky to rain silent tears for him. He walked up the steps of the lodge and walked over to the lodging room. Jack's bed was empty and he could hear water running in one of the sinks in the washroom. Racetrack walked over to his bed and laid down.

Jack walked out of the washroom and walked over to Racetrack.

"Ey, Race, I heard from Blink that youse went runnin' ova to Brooklyn for a box of cigars. I'm not hea to botha youse 'bout it, but I jus wanted ta know if ya got 'em back…" Jack nudged Race who opened his eyes.

"Sorta…" Racetrack sat up and opened the box. Jack, who knew about the sad story surrounding the cigars ohed and frowned.

"I guess youse gots a score ta settle." Jack said seriously. Racetrack nodded angrily and shoved the box into his mattress.

"Youse sellin wit anyone today?" Jack added, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Racetrack looked at Jack and shook his head.

"Youse can sell wit me den. Unless youse wants to do it alone." Jack said with a smile.

"No thanks Cowboy…" Racetrack lit a cigar and put it into his mouth, laying down and closing his eyes.

"Ok, no problem." Jack said, his usual twinkle in his eye slightly faded and worry could be read off his face.

Racetrack could heard Jack walk away and leave the room. Soon, he heard the other boys begin to wake and get ready. He opened his eyes when he felt his bed move.

"Race, come on." Kid Blink was climbing from his bunk and looking down at Race with a half smile. Racetrack tried to give one back, but it was fake, and he guessed that Kid Blink knew, because his smile faded.

Race slowly got up and stretched.

'There is no way I can let this get me down….I have to move on…' Racetrack breathed in heavily and walked into the washroom to get ready for a day of selling papes to the world.

Ace walked out of the Brooklyn lodge and stared at Twitchy who was talking to Flame, who she had despised since the first few days she had arrived in Brooklyn. She had not been present when Racetrack had come by, she had been picking a fight with some boys picking on a kid for his money. She ended up helping out the kid, and then while he wasn't looking, she reached into his pocket and took it. Ace had heard about the incident with Race and Twitchy and she was in the dark.

'Why did a box of cigars matter so much to him? He had enough money to get more.' She had even asked Spot about this, but he just shook his head and smirked at her.

'It's not good to be nosy. Careful about this subject with Race.' He laughed, and she wondered if it was because he could imagine Racetrack pounding her into a pulp.

"Ey toots, where's ya buddy Race, ey?" Flame said with a sneer. Ace stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. She could see his sneer without even looking at him, and Ace could feel hot anger welling up inside her. She kept on walking, not wanting to bother with this jerk.

"He and you have a lot in common. Youse act so touch an' mighty, but your both pussies…" Flame laughed and Ace turned around to look at him and Twitchy.

"Soon you'll have a lot in common with Twitchy who won't be able to even move after someone's through with em." She said, cracking her knuckles and glaring at him.

"You want to dance bitch?" Flame said cracking his neck and bringing up his fists, provoking her further then he was ready for.

"Well if we dance, I'm sure youse won't last for a moment without fallin on that oversized head of yours." She said spitting on the ground. Flame glared at her and jumped forward. As he landed, Ace threw the strongest uppercut she could muster into his chin, knocking him off his feet, and causing him to fall on his neck.

Spot approached them as Flame got up slowly, a look of pain written all over his face, and then embarrassment as Spot came up laughing.

Flame seemed to be put out by the cold grey of Spot's eyes and he looked at Ace without a glare.

"It seems that my fighters are getting weak. Perhaps they need to start back at square one." Spot looked over at Twitchy who seemed to shrink away at this.

"Or perhaps, they need to get outa Brooklyn." Spot said as his eyes moved from Flame to Twitchy and back as he said this. The two boys looked at one another and then back at Spot.

"Spot, you don't want us ta leave…We sell ya papes, you need us!" Flame said, his arrogance making Spot flare up like a match on paper.

"I don't need anyone you git. But I especially don't need a stupid git who can't even control himself, or do I need a boy who stands around and twitches, doing nothing else!" Spot grabbed Flame by the shirt and with strength that no one could ever expect, he threw him into the water of the docks.

"Stay in there an' drown. And you Twitchy, get outa my town before I throw you in as well and use your head as a target for my slingshot." Twitchy twitched and began to run. Ace looked at Spot a look of disappointment on her face.

"You always have to come and split it up just as it begins to get fun." Spot looked at her with a serious face.

"I need you ta go see Racetrack. I want youse ta tell him that the twitch is outa Brooklyn, and in da streets. I'm sure you were thinkin' about going ta see him anyway." Spot said with an angry glance after Twitchy. Ace looked down at the ground with a slight nod.

Spot turned and Ace began to walk through the streets, towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

Ace walked up to the Manhattan Lodging house and knocked on it before going back to trying to warm herself up. The door opened and Ace saw Kid Blink looking grim.

"You here to see Racetrack?" He said, opening the door wider and allowing her to enter. He closed the door as she entered.

"Yeah, a message from Spot, and a few of my own…" She said quietly, looking around the lodge house and seeing Jack Kelly walking closer, but he stopped as Racetrack walked down the steps. Kid Blink looked at him with a slightly worried look.

Racetrack looked at Ace for a moment. He looked up the steps and then back to her, indicating that he wanted her to talk to him privately. Kid Blink watched her as she made her way up the stairs, following Racetrack.

When Ace walked into the lodging room, Racetrack shut the door and sat down in a chair, a cigar in hand. Ace looked at him for a moment before joining him and sitting in the seat to his right.

"So, why are youse here Ace?" Racetrack took out his cigar when he said this, returning it to his mouth after he spoke.

"Spot wanted me to give you a message…That Twitchy was out in the streets and outa Brooklyn." She paused as Racetrack sat up and took the cigar out of his mouth, suddenly very interested.

"Good…I was hoping dat was what youse were gonna ta say…But you looks like you are worrying 'bout something." Racetrack leaned slightly forward, and looked at her from the side.

"I…well…I just wanted to know why you were so upset…about the cigars…" Racetrack sat up, his face showed anger, which was something that was uncommon for someone like Racetrack. He got up quickly and overturned her chair. Ace fell to the ground, hitting her neck and head against the wood floor.

"Racetrack…what are ya doing?" She said, looking up, a small trickle of blood running down her cheek.

"You wanna know why those cigars mattahed so much?" He pulled her up by her collar, and she stared at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Well, you don't need ta know so get out!" He threw her down to the floor again, his own eyes almost tearing as well. Ace looked back at Racetrack as if she was betrayed by a friend, or stabbed in the back as she turned it.

Racetrack looked at Ace, his face full of rage. "I thought I just told ya to get out!" Racetrack screamed at Ace, whose tears were falling down her face.

Ace slowly got up and Racetrack came closer to her, picked her up the rest of the way, and threw her out of the doorway. Ace gasped as she fell down half of the steps. She was crying freely now and Jack came up the steps quickly to see her tossed half way. He walked closer to her and helped her down the rest of the steps and outside.

Jack sat down alone with her outside on the side of the street. Ace was bleeding on her face and her shoulders as well.

"Ace, what happened?" Jack said when Ace looked up at him with her tears still flowing. She wiped them away, her face almost looking determined not to cry.

"It doesn't mattah…I just…I have ta go now…" She got up quickly and began to walk off. The last thing she wanted was someone looking at her the way he was. That look of pity, that he was giving her. Ace was halfway across Manhattan when she saw a shadow move in the street ahead. She ran quietly to spy on whoever it was, and to find out why they were out so late at night in this part of Manhattan.

Blaze stood with her brother Flame who smiled down at the street at Racetrack who was walking out so late. Twitchy stood next to them, twitching less then before.

"There he is…Can we kill that bastard? He is so close to Spot…" Blaze said, moving her bright hair away from her face and taking out a small switchblade from her pocket and playing with it. Flame looked at her and smiled at his little sister.

"No, not yet…Once the bastard who killed our brother Rebel is dead…Once Spot Conlon is dead, then Racetrack can be taken care of. Right now, he just needs a real bad headache." Blaze laughed at this and Twitchy shook, not exactly laughing.

Blaze could remember the day that Rebel died, and the memory itself made her shake in rage. She had 14 at the time of her brother's murder.

_**The Brooklyn newsies stood together on the docks. Their leader, Rebel stood before them. He was a good-looking boy of 20, and had bright red hair. Two others in the crowd had similar appearances. One was a girl of 14, who had bright, sparkling green eyes, and the other was a boy of 16. He stood beside his sister and next to a boy who carried a black cane around. Spot was this boy's name, and he was admired for his great skills at fighting and his selling skills.**_

_**Blaze smiled at her big brother and then looked at Spot who seemed to be preoccupied with just staring at Rebel in an almost hungry way that scared her.**_

"_**Spot, I've been hearing things from the street wise. Theys saying Spot Conlon is picking on da little kids and stealing. My policy has always been that you are free to do almost whateva you wish, as long as ya don't steal what ain't yours." Rebel said loudly to Spot who snapped out of his trance. Spot walked up to Rebel and nodded with a smile on his face. "Well Rebel, this is what I think about your fucking policy." Spot said in a quiet and deadly voice. Before Blaze or anyone could move, Spot pulled out a blade and stuck it into Rebel's chest. He pulled it out and Blaze screamed, jumping forward, tears springing from her eyes.**_

"_**NO! Rebel!" She screamed after Spot had stabbed him a second time and then dropped the body. Blaze knelt by her brothers dead body and Flame ran up to Spot and threw a punch at him. Spot dodged it and smiled with a flicker of something evil that Blaze had never seen before. Spot took out his cane and hit Flame in the stomach. He laughed when Flame fell to the ground.**_

"_**From now on, you do what I say, and this is an example of what happens to the ones who don't follow it." He said gesturing to the body of their leader on the ground. Blaze saw him looking at it with triumph and she knew that she would kill Spot one day, or die trying.**_

End of Flashback

Blaze looked at her brother and smiled. Then she looked back at Racetrack.

"Our brother will finally be avenged and the leadership of Brooklyn will finally go back to the family of Rebel." Blaze said quietly, thinking of the painful memories that she had in her childhood. Soon, she might not have to see her brother dying again and again in her mind. Perhaps she won't have to see the glimmer of greed, or evil in Spot's eyes again like she had two years ago. And perhaps, she could look down at Spot and say to him the same thing he had said to her brother, Rebel.

'Dis is what I think of your policy.'

Racetrack walked down the alleyways, thinking about what he had just done to Ace. Her look of betrayal was stuck in his mind, and each step he took made his heart feel like it was ripping a little bit more each time. This friendship seemed to be winding down to an abrupt crash. Racetrack stopped and slammed his fists against the wall. He tried to tell himself that it was not his fault and that this never would have happened if she hadn't asked about the cigars, and about his past. Saying it was her fault was so much easier to believe then the truth. The truth was that he had hurt the best friend he had ever had, and it was tearing him slowly apart by the inside.

"Heya Race." A voice made Racetrack turn. There was nobody where he had heard the person's voice. He looked around as he went down the alley. He felt as if he was being watched and he did not like that feeling.

Suddenly, a huge amount of force hit him in his chest and he fell down to the ground. A dark figure stood before him when he looked up. The moon's light finally rested on the face of Twitchy. Another boy with bright red hair approached him, and the two boys began to kick him in the back and the front of his body. He gasped and tried to move away from them, but he couldn't. They were stronger together, and he had no chance of getting up and fighting back.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Racetrack heard a voice and he felt the kicking stop.

"Hah…look who it is Twitchy." Flame said with a laugh. "Like I said, you both act tough and mighty, but," He paused and spit on Racetrack. "You both are still pussies." Racetrack looked up to see Ace standing at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Yeah, and remember what I said Flame? It's your time now." She said and then began to run at them. Twitchy laughed and tripped her after stepping up a few feet. She fell onto the ground and turned to face up. Flame kicked her in the face. She gasped and grabbed his foot before it left her face. Ace twisted his foot and he screamed, his ankle twisted. He backed up and Twitchy walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. She cried out in pain as he kicked more of her body, avoiding her face, learning about twisting peoples ankles.

Ace tripped Twitchy and punched him as he hit the ground. Flame looked at Racetrack who was bleeding on the street. "Let's go Twitchy, that's enough damage for today." Twitchy didn't need telling twice. He gave Ace a last punch and then got up quickly, running with Flame.

Ace lay on the ground, her breathing coming out in rasps. Racetrack got up and began to stumble out of the alleyway. He stopped at the entrance and looked back at Ace who lay almost still except for a movement. She looked at him, pleading look in her eyes. Racetrack turned and began walking out. He didn't know why he was doing this to her. She hadn't done anything like this to him. Hadn't she just saved him from a lot pain? 'No, she didn't. I could've saved myself. I don't owe her anything.' Racetrack thought angrily. He looked back again, to Ace who was looking at him, her tears betrayed her feelings. Race turned around and walked up to her, stumbling and falling next to her. Ace stared at him, her eyes sparkling with the silver clear tears.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said angrily to her as he helped her up into a sitting position in his arms, which wrapped around her comfortingly. She screamed in a quiet tone, and winced at the pain.

"You know that we all do things we shouldn't have done…But do you always regret it afterwards?" She said in a whisper. She smiled at him with pain still laced in her features. She spoke up again, and Racetrack looked at her,

"I do want you to know that I don't regret falling in love with you…" Ace said, tears falling out of her eyes as he held her. Racetrack looked at her when she said this. A single tear fell from his own eyes onto her cheek. She reached up and touched his damp cheek, wiping the moisture away.

"Don't say that. It's not funny." Racetrack said in an almost hurt tone. Ace's smile slightly faded and she opened her mouth slightly.

"This is not a joke Racetrack…I don't want you to leave me…I feel like I am drowning in darkness…Everything that has been happening..." Racetrack stopped her with a soft and gentle kiss to the lips. Ace exhaled after Racetrack parted with her and she stared into his dark brown eyes. Racetrack smiled and stood slowly. He picked Ace up with a gasp of pain. She looked at him, concern mixed with her own pain.

"Let's go home Ace." Racetrack started down the street, Ace in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

Racetrack stumbled across the Brooklyn Bridge, holding Ace close. He needed to get to Spot…He had to tell him what had happened to his newsie, and he needed to ask him a favor that the thought would have little chance of being granted.

The docks were dark of course, like the rest of the city. He walked to the crates he usually found Spot and laid Ace down on one of them.

"Racetrack, what are you doing haer, and what are you doin' to my newsie?" Racetrack turned quickly to be face to face with Spot who looked like he had swallowed something nasty.

Racetrack looked at Ace who was sleeping peacefully.

"We was attacked Spot. By Flame and twitchy. I was at first, and then Ace…came to help me." He looked down at her, and then back to Spot.

"Ain't that sweet…" Spot said looking at him. "You knows the rules Racetrack…Manhattan ain't joinin' with Brooklyn, and vice-versa. So, don't think about it." Racetrack looked at Spot and sighed. He had to try. He loved her, and he would do anything to stay with her.

"I was commin' to ask you about that Spot…I want to become a Brooklyn newsie again…I can't stay in Manhattan anymore…I can't stand it there…And there are…odder reasons…" He looked back at Ace who shifted in her sleep. Spot stared at Racetrack and laughed.

Racetrack looked up and stared at Spot blankly, not wanting to say anything to upset him.

'That is the stupidest thing I has eva hoid Race…You sound like a fucking boy reading a poem to a goil. 'I love dis goil…she's my life…' But, I feel bad for you." Spot said still fighting off the laugh. Spot sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Youse can stay Race, but don't think dat just because youse gots a goil, it means you and her can go all out here. Remember that dis is still Brooklyn, Spot Conlon territory.' Spot pointed his cane at Race. Race nodded and thanked him. Racetrack picked Ace up and walked into the lodge after Spot. He placed her into her bed and he kissed her forehead before dropping back to the floor and walking into an unoccupied corner. He sat down and leaned against the wall. Sleep over took him as he laid still against the wall.

Spot awoke before dawn the next morning. He got out of his bed and stretched, walking into the bigger part of the room. He stopped when he saw Race on the floor and he almost laughed.

"You are a stupid one Race, but she loves ya for it." He whispered. He didn't spend any more time in the lodging house. Spot walked outside into the cool air. He looked around, having the feeling that most paranoid people get. Spot had a feeling that someone was watching him, and had been watching him. That is why he had awoken in the first place. However, now, it felt as if not only was he being watched, but that he was being followed as well.

He walked along the crates and boxes, looking around. Suddenly, a figure pounced on him and pinned him down to the ground. He looked at the person with a slightly surprised look and then laughed.

"Hah…you look slightly familiar…You wouldn't happen to be Rebel's little sis…Actually ya don't need ta answer that, I know you are." Spot laughed and pushed her with a strength that she was not expecting. Blaze lost her balance as she was pushed to her feet. She regained it and then stared at him with a glare. Spot slowly stood up.

"It's so nice ta see ya afta so long Blaze." Spot said with a smirk. Blaze glared at Spot with rage pulsing through her veins.

"I'm sure you wish you could say the same." She said, her hand pulling a switchblade out of her pocket.

"Not really. But I do wonder what took ya so long to get the guts to stand up ta me." Spot said, smirking. She glared at him and jumped at him, her knife posed to strike him. Spot caught her hand and flipped her over onto the ground. She twisted her arm away and jabbed at him again. Spot used his cane to deflect the knife. She gasped, angry that she missed her mark again. Spot grabbed her wrist with a grip that he usually used to break bones. She dropped the knife and tried to hit him using her other hand. Spot caught her other wrist and slammed her against the crates. She gasped as he slid her hands above her head on one of the nearby crates.

"Get offa me you stupid jerk!" She said angrily. Spot laughed and pulled one of his knees out and then he placed it in between her legs. She gasped as he did this. It wasn't fair, that is what she thought. It was going to get worse for her, but she just didn't notice that yet.

"No one calls me stupid, jerk I'm ok with..." He muttered and leaned forward.

"Fuck you!" She said angrily as he breathed warm air on her neck. He laughed softly in her ear, and she could feel goose-bumps spring up at the touch of his skin on her neck. Spot whispered something into her ear that made her blush.

"Maybe I will fuck you later…" He said kissing her neck and sucking on that spot, making her turn away her head. She hated him so much, but what she hated even more that she was enjoying it. She finally stopped herself from falling into his game.

"Spot, you play with fire…you get burned…" She pulled her head as far back as she could and then head-butted him in the face. He let go of her, making her fall onto the ground. She quickly got up and looked at him as he stood up.

"I'll get you Spot Conlon, I swear I will." She said, picking up her knife, placing it into her pocket where it belonged. She disappeared and Spot laughed.

He made a meow sort of sound, or more like a 'rhar' more then anything.

She had made him something he hadn't been in a while….but he never talked about that.

Ace awoke the next morning, sore and not in the best mood. She jumped from her bunk and suddenly she smiled. Racetrack was sleeping in the corner, his hair in slight disarray and he looked very cold. She walked up to him and sat down, wrapping her arms around his chest. He moved and turned his head slightly to look at her. She smiled at him, and he turned around to look into her eyes, shining blue.

"I thought that everything that happened was a dream, and when I got up, I was so happy ta see ya.' She said pushing his hair out of his face. Racetrack couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so much happier, and that meant the world to him.

Racetrack leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She hugged him tightly and deepened the kiss, making it rougher. Racetrack closed his eyes.

Suddenly they both stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Racetrack parted with Ace and looked at a figure that was standing in front of them, his arms crossed. Racetrack stared at Spot, who looked like today was his day. As if, he had just killed David from Manhattan. That would REALLY make his day.

Ace turned and looked at Spot as well.

"Uh…good morning Spot…" Racetrack said letting go of Ace. Spot laughed at them and at how nervous he made people.

"I guess you two can go back to swapping spit again. Sorry ta interrupt ya." Spot said sarcastically.

Racetrack stood up and helped Ace up as well. Ace looked at Race curiously and followed him when he slightly pulled her away from the lodging room.

He pulled her into a run, and they broke the walk and started towards the park in Brooklyn. Racetrack smiled at her as they ran to her favorite spot under the great maple tree. The leaves were turning orange, and she hadn't seen them this way. She hadn't had a chance to even stop by the park since the time with Racetrack.

Racetrack sat down under the maple tree and pulled her down into his arms. She laughed and kissed him. This was true peace…being in the arms of the one they loved.

Blaze stood by herself in the alley that she and her brother always hung out in. Twitchy was staring at her and she glared at him. He looked away and gulped. She looked dangerous when she was angry.

Blaze thought to herself about Spot. She wanted him dead, and she wanted him dead NOW. However, she would have to wait until tonight, when she knew he would come out.

5 hours later: A Brooklyn Alley Way

Blaze followed Spot through the streets of Brooklyn. She was worried that he knew that she was following him. Her thoughts left this worry as he took a sharp turn down an alley. She followed slowly and quietly. Her knife was in hand, and she crept down the alley. She could no longer see him, and sweat appeared on her face. Suddenly she felt herself knocked against something. It was a person, and she noticed this too late. Spot pinned her against the wall. She gasped as he pushed her roughly against it.

"You are quite the sneaky little kitten." He whispered into Blaze's ear, licking it lightly. She tried to move away like last time, but he pulled her away from the wall and slammed her into the opposite wall.

Blaze gasped again and dropped her knife. Spot was breathing harder then she remembered he had been last time. She tried to push him away, but she took her wrists and like last time, pinned them above her head. She screamed, but he covered her mouth with his own.

"You said you would get me kitten. You have me…" Spot whispered into her ear. She struggled again, but he held her with an almost superhuman strength. Blaze could feel his hands moving to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her. She struggled to get his hand off her and he laughed. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, and with a leap of faith, she bit down as hard as she could on it. Spot opened his eyes and threw her onto the ground. Blaze could taste his blood in her mouth, and she spit. Spot walked over to where she laid on the ground. He picked her up by the collar and brought her up to kiss him.

Blaze felt her energy fading slowly. She would not be able to fight him off. Spot could feel her stop struggling.

"You said you would get me Blaze, and I am giving what you said you wanted. It seems you changed your mind." He got up and looked at her on the ground.

"I ain't a guy who rapes goils. When I do, they enjoy it. But I think you ain't gonna be the one whose enjoying dis one. So get outa here before I change my mind." Spot said, turning and beginning to walk away. Blaze sat up and watched his leave.

"This won't change anything you know!" She screamed after him, her voice slightly cracked. Blaze picked up her knife, wanting to run after him and stab him until he was lifeless at her feet.

'Would that make Rebel come back?' She thought to herself, putting her blade away. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

'No it won't, but, Spot Conlon will be forgiven only then.' She thought again to herself, trying to find other reasons to hate him.

Images of the first encounter at the docks pushed into her mind, reminding her that she had actually enjoyed it. She shook her head again. It was funny how these sort of things always worked out.

Spot sat down on the platform above the crates and he sighed. This was the place he loved the most in Brooklyn. It looked over the sparkling water. It was so quiet, and he could find peace in this one place. He knew that Blaze would come. She had been for the past two nights, and he knew she would not be able to stay away. He smiled without turning.

"Nice try…" Spot finally turned and looked at Blaze who stood behind him, holding her knife out, pointing at him.

"It's time for you to die Spot…" She said taking a step forward. Spot smiled and walked up to her, grabbing her wrist and made her point the knife to his chest.

"Then do it. I ain't gonna try an stop ya." He said with the smile on his face fading into a serious face. Blaze stared at him, wondering if he was insane, or something.

He smiled at her, a softer side of Spot emerging from the darkness that usually surrounded him. His hand reached up to her face and touched her cheek. Blaze was shocked by how cold his hands were. She pressed the knife harder against his shirt and he looked down at her hand.

"I told ya, I ain't gonna stop ya. But you Bettah hurry before I decide there are other things I want to do." Spot said touching her lips with his fingertips. Blaze blinked, wondering why he was acting so much different then she had always imagined him, or even remembered. Spot grabbed Blaze's neck, slipping his hand around the back to pull her forward. She was pulled into a rushed and very rough kiss. She closed her eyes and her hand began to loosen n the knife. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open again. He was making her bleed. The kiss was so rough that she was bleeding!

She pushed him back and put her knife against his throat. Blood dripped down her lip and to her chin.

"If ya do dat again, I'll kill ya!" She said with a quiet and deadly voice. Spot smiled and leaned forward. The knife was sharp enough, so it cut through a few layers of his skin, giving him a shallow cut. Spot looked into her eyes and licked the blood off her chin. Blaze pushed him down to the ground and pinned him down, her legs straddling him. Spot smiled at her and quickly turned her over so that he was above her.

"You asked for it, and this time, I ain't gonna stop even if you scream." Spot said looking down at her. Blaze still had the knife pointed at him, but in this position, she could see his face, and she took in his features. His blonde hair was in his face and his into his crystal green eyes. Blaze dropped her knife to the side and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Spot pushed her back down and they switched positions again. Blaze used the knife to cut open Spot's shirt. She surprised to see that he was not weak looking at all under the clothing. Not at all….

She leaned down and kissed him again, pushing his shirt over his shoulders. Spot sat up and helped her take off his shirt. It was cold, and he could see his own breath.

Spot kissed her again and pushed her down, covering her with his body, sharing the heat between them.

Flame looked down at his sister, his face filled with rage.

'So little sis…you've joined with the murderer….You are now my enemy.' He whispered as the two moved around in the shadows. He would see her soon, and punish her for this.

Meanwhile back inside the lodging warehouse, Racetrack stood up and walked over to Ace's bed. He climbed on the lower bunk and hoisted himself onto the bunk. Ace slowly opened her eyes as he lifted the covers and slid down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta wake ya up." Racetrack said with sarcasm in his voice. Ace smiled and kissed him lightly, hugging him by wrapping her arms around him. The past that Racetrack had was slowly being replaced by newer and happier memories.

Ace had her own past to forget, and it would take longer for her to forget the life she had before.

_**A girl with long black hair walked down a street that was more organized then the streets of New York that she lived in now. The girl looked behind her, seeing a man following her from afar. She quickened her pace to a slight run. She bumped into a few people, but she didn't care. She broke into a sprint, and when she looked back again, she saw the man running after her. Suddenly, she was impaled onto a knife when she turned into an alleyway.**_

"_**This is what we do to goils who say no to us…" The boys face would stay in her mind forever.**_

_**A boy with shockingly red hair was holding the knife that was in her stomach.**_

"_**I hope you told your daddy goodbye and that you loved him…" The boy started to laugh and he pulled the knife out of her before dashing out into the night. The girl fell to the ground, holding her wound, the blood dripping through her fingers.**_

_**The girl knew what the boy meant, and she shook, her energy failing as she thought about the situation.**_

_**The girl's family had been in debt, and the girl's father had gambling problems. She had always told him never to drink and play poker, but every time that she said this, he would lose the money that he made.**_

_**She knew that if she survived, she would never see her father again.**_

_**As she lay on the ground, her wound still spilling out blood, she could feel her life slipping away slowly. The only thing she could think while she lay dying was, "I wish I could have lived long enough to make a difference in someone's life…" Her eyes began to droop and the sky began to open up. The clouds were darkening, and rain began to pour from the sky.**_

_**She saw a cloudy figure come down the alley, and fear shot through her, she thought it might be the boy from before to finish her off. However, it was not the boy with flaming hair. It was a boy, tall and thin. She could see his blonde hair poking out from under the newsie hat he wore on his head.**_

"_**Is it some new thing that whores do now? Lay in the mud or something?" The boy kneeled next to her, not seeming to notice that he was being soaked by the downpour. When the girl didn't say anything, but just looked at him, he frowned and poked her.**_

"_**Hey, I'm talkin to ya." He said angrily. The girls' breathing was coming out in gasps, and she just looked at him, not saying a word. He seemed to finally notice that she was holding a stab wound on her stomach. He laughed.**_

"_**Well dat's what you get for being a whore." The boy laughed and picked her up. She screamed in pain as he slung her over his shoulder. The pace of the walk caused her head to hit against his back, and her eyes closed, and she fell asleep.**_

_**Amara awoke, her eyes still closed and she sighed. Her stomach hurt, but she could feel that someone had bandaged her wound up with clean cloth. She opened her bright blue eyes and screamed. The boy who had saved her had been staring at her, leaning over her bed so that his face was in hers. He laughed and leaned back, hitting the arms of a chair.**_

"_**Scare easily, eh? Well that's what I would expect from a whore." The boy said. Amara narrowed her eyes at him.**_

"_**Why do you keep callin' me a whore? I'm not, and I would enjoy it if you leaved me alone." She said angrily. The boy didn't seem to think this was funny at all. In fact, he looked as if he had been slapped in the face.**_

"_**Does it look like I give a shit? I can call ya whatever the fuck I want, so shut your mouth before I shut it for ya." He said softly and dangerously.**_

"_**What makes you so great that you think you can talk to me like dat?" Amara said sitting up and gasping.**_

"_**Da name's Spot Conlon's and that is what makes me so great you little bitch." He said, pulling out his black cane and threatening her with it.**_

'_**Oh shit…' Amara thought to herself. Spot was a name that every kid knew in New York. It wasn't just the newsies who feared and respected this great leader.**_

_**Amara's silence made Spot laugh.**_

"_**Yah, dats what I thought." Spot laughed a little harder and then sighed.**_

"_**So, what do I call ya if it ain't whore?" Spot asked with a provoking smirk.**_

_**Amara stopped herself from glaring and just looked at him.**_

"_**My name's Amara." She said softly.**_

"_**That name sucks; you'll need a new one." He said, getting up and taking off his hat. She made a face at his back.**_

"_**I would not suggest you do dat again." Spot said, and Amara stopped.**_

"_**I don't know what ya mean." She said innocently.**_

_**Spot pointed to a mirror as he walked up to it and Amara sighed. She always did things at the wrong time. Spot turned around and looked Amara up and down.**_

"_**What do you like ta do?" He said, no doubt trying to think up a name for her. Amara just looked at him wondering what he could be thinking that he would be interested with that.**_

"_**I asked ya a question, so ya Bettah answer." Spot said walking closer.**_

"_**Uh….gambling…" She said quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind. She wondered at herself.**_

"_**Good, actually, I was hoping you would say somethin' like dat. Ace…that's a good name…" Spot turned around and opened the door.**_

"_**Welcome to Brooklyn Ace." He said, and walked out the door before slamming it shut.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Spot looked down at Blaze as she slept, wrapped in his arms. Her red hair fell around her face, making her look delicate and pale. Spot turned away from her, taking his arms out from where he held her. He hated when girls looked delicate, they didn't speak up, and girls in general were too clingy for him.

'What happens if she thinks I did this because I love her?' Spot thought to himself as he sat up on the platform. Blaze stirred and Spot turned to look at her.

Spot smiled to himself, girls were so easy to trick and seduce, and Blaze was like a gold trophy that he had won with his skills.

Spot got up and jumped from his platform onto the docks. Spot looked up at the sky. It was going to rain, but he would let Blaze find that out for herself. He was glad she hadn't said anything like, 'I love you.' that would have made him feel guilty about this little action that had taken place between them.

Spot walked inside the lodging house to check on his boys. If they were sleeping, they would be for long.

Blaze awoke as a droplet of rain hit her on her cheek. She opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She had nothing on, and was covered only by a blanket that had holes in it.

'What have I done?' She thought to herself angrily, gathering her clothing and rushing to put it back on. She was up and out of Brooklyn before the worst of the storm began. It was funny that there would be an even worse storm waiting for her when she found her brother Flame.

Blaze walked up the steps to the old run down house that she, Flame and Twitchy shared. The door at the top of the stairs was slightly open and she could see candle light illuminating the room behind it.

She walked up to the door quietly and opened the door slowly. Flame was standing, looking out the window, his back towards her. She stepped inside, hoping that he hadn't noticed that she had not been back for an entire night, and part of the day. However, she hoped that he wouldn't ask about it if he did much more.

"So Blaze, your back…I've been waiting for you…" Blaze sighed; she would have to end up making something up about the night before after all. She hated lying to her brother; he always seemed to know when she was not revealing the entire truth.

"Yeah, I had some business to attend to…" She began in a strong voice.

"Yeah, I know what kinda business you little whore." Flame turned around, walked up to Blaze, and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the floor and looked up at him angrily. He had never done that before, and she had never hated him so much in her life.

"What are ya talkin' about Flame?" She screamed at him. Flame stared down at her and then kicked her in the stomach.

"How could you sleep with the man who killed out older brother? Have you no shame?" Flame screamed, kicking her again. The will for Blaze to fight back was non-existent. The truth was that she had been thinking the same thing. How could she have done this after all the pain he put her through? The answer was easy.

She had fallen in love with Spot Conlon, the man who killed the last family member that she had known better than anyone. Flame had always been cold to her, but Rebel had been something else. He had taken over the role of father after their parents died. He had led them to safety in Brooklyn when no one would take them in.

Tears fell down her face as her brother picked her up and threw her against the wall before punching her again and again. Flame did not stop himself. The fury was controlling his arms as they slammed fists into his sister.

"I seem to remember it was you that suggested revenge so many years ago! This is how you repay me, and repay your brother Rebel for being there for us!" He punched her again, and she fell to the ground.

"Well, Flame, Rebel's gone! There ain't anything we can do to get 'im back!" She said looking up at him, her cheek bruised, and her lip bleeding.

'You know what? He don't even care about you! You're nothin more den a toy to 'im." Flame yelled as he walked closer to her.

Blaze turned slightly as Twitchy entered the room. He was grinning ear to ear at her, and Blaze wanted to slap that smirk right off.

"Inferno, do whateva you want to da whore, she ain't my sistah anymore." Blaze glanced around, wondering who Inferno was. She had only heard that name once, but that was so long ago that she didn't remember anything except her brother Flame saying the name.

Twitchy came up to her and smiled, not twitching and then he began to laugh. It was not a laugh that was forced or a laugh that made her angry. Twitchy's new laugh made her frightened. Flame walked out of the door and slammed it shut with a snap. Twitchy's old self was disappearing, and Blaze finally realized who this Inferno really was.

"Hey, FLAME! WAIT!" She screamed as Inferno/Twitchy started towards her, not making any movements that resembled a twitch. He smiled at her without his smirk and with the traces of an unsure boy. The confidence that was showing itself now made her nervous and she couldn't move away from him. Suddenly he pulled her off the ground and shoved her against a wall. She screamed and tried to knee him in a weak spot. Inferno laughed at her futile attempts. Blaze suddenly felt his breath on her neck, and she could feel his hands moving over her. She remembered Spot doing this to her, and with a strong reluctance, she remembered loving it. This was nothing like what Spot had done. Blaze couldn't move, and the last thing she saw before passing out was his hands ripping open her shirt.

Spot walked through the rain, his newsie hat in his hand allowing the rain to soak him. Usually when he had walks like this, he wore his hat to keep his blond hair dry. Spot turned his head towards a house suddenly and shifted into the shadows when he heard a door open. A boy who he first mistook for Twitchy came out of the door and met another person standing under an overhang from the house. Spot could barely hear them speaking, but he suddenly realized that the boy was holding a red haired girl, and blood was dripping from her as the rain hit her uncovered face.

"Dump her off somewhere that she won't be found. Try the docks where her love usually is." Spot could distinctly hear Flame say. The other boy nodded and started towards the docks, getting ready to clean up the mess that was called Blaze. Spot followed the boy, and spoke just as he held Blaze over the water.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Spot said with a voice that was cold and murderous. The boy turned quickly and Spot was taken off guard. It was Twitchy, standing in front of him, ready to kill someone with a firm hand. The shaky little boy he once knew was replacing by something like an alter ego, a darker side, and this unknown person made him feel odd.

"Naw, I think she told me she wanted ta take a swim." Twitchy threw Blaze into the water and laughed at Spot. He dived into the water after her, and swam around looking for her. He could hear a cold laugh behind him on the docks as he swam. Suddenly he felt a light pull on him. When he looked up, he saw that a net had been thrown onto the water. Spot took a large breath of air and then dunked under water, looking for Blaze.

'Stupid goils…' Spot thought to himself angrily as he looked around for Blaze in the murky water. He suddenly saw a pale hand seeming to pull at the surface of the water. Spot was running out of breath, and his lungs felt like they were tearing slightly as he held it and made himself not breath in water. He grabbed the arm and began to swim up. He noticed that the net was still there, but he clawed at them and took out his pocketknife that he always carried with him. He cut on the ropes, his throat burning, and his lungs screaming for air. Just as he was about to give up, he felt the ropes snap and give way. He pushed Blaze up before himself. His lungs burned as he finally gasped for air. The net floated, and he breathed the sweet air. He hurried over to Blaze, after getting caught in the net for a moment. He lifted her up, and examined her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her chest from the back and pulled a few times; causing her to spit out mouth full's of water. She gasped for air and fell against his chest. Spot could feel her breathing, but it was cold and he could see his own breath. He quickly looked at the dock. No one was there, and the wind blew suddenly causing him to shudder.

Spot pulled Blaze out of the water and up into his arms. He hurriedly walked across the wooden docks with bare feet since he had lost his shoes in the water. Spot carried the shivering body of Blaze into the warehouse and sat her down on his own bed. He looked around and smiled when he saw one of the boys almost falling out of his bed. Spot walked over with his cane and hit the boy until he was awake.

"Go sleep on the floor." He said in a deadly whisper. The boy on the bed looked as if he had just seen a ghost and hurried off to the place Racetrack usually slept. Racetrack was in the bunk next to Spot since Flame no longer needed that bed.

Blaze was carefully placed onto the boys bed, and Spot smiled to himself, glad that he had not done what he had first thought about which was letting her sleep on the floor. She wasn't exactly his newsie before, but he had a distinct feeling that she might be in the morning.

Racetrack awoke in the morning and walked over to the bed that Ace slept in. He climbed up and looked down at her, but he fell to the ground. Ace was not there! He ran outside and to the docks. Ace stood on the edge of the wooden dock, looking into the water. Racetrack came up behind her and hugged her tightly. He began to notice there were tears falling from her eyes.

"Ace, what is it?" He asked quietly. Ace wiped her tears hurriedly and pushed away from him slightly.

"It's nothing...I...yeah...Nothing…" She said quickly, no doubt wanting to melt away.

"Come on Ace…You can tell..." Racetrack began, but Ace interrupted him.

"I told you! It's nothing!" She said hurriedly.

Ace thought to herself as she walked away, leaving Racetrack by himself on the docks, looking after her, slightly angered by her new coldness. Ace walked down the streets of Brooklyn, hoping the painful memories would disappear. As she walked down the streets, she did not realize that she was being followed. As she neared the alleyway that she had been stabbed in so long ago, she stopped and looked inside of it. Suddenly she turned around, and she felt a cold blade slip into her skin. She gasped as the blood began to pour from the wound. Flame stood before her, and smiled at her pain.

"You should never have said no to marryin' me Ace….Amara….you would have lived so much longer if you had." Flame pulled the blade out and Ace fell to the ground, dead. Flame wiped the knife off and smiled down at her body. He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes that were blank and glazed over. Flame laughed and walked out of the alleyway, his knife returned at his side.

The next morning, Racetrack walked out of the warehouse of Brooklyn. He hadn't seen Ace, and he decided to look for her.

"You ain't ever gonna find her Race." Spot's voice caused him to turn suddenly. The feeling of regret and sadness passed over him.

"No…don't say it…She ain't dead…." Racetrack said, holding back the tears that were no doubt about to spill. He grabbed Spot by the shoulders, mad with grief. Spot stared at him and glared. This was one of the only differences that Racetrack saw with the last time his love died. The first time, Spot hadn't seemed to mind that his girl was dead. Now, Spot looked angry, and it seemed like he thought it was Race's fault.

"Get outa Brooklyn Racetrack…There ain't anything left for ya hea'." He said angrily, pushing Race away.

"What happened to her Spot? You must know what happened!" Racetrack screamed, pushing Spot. Spot looked at him and then smacked him across the face with his cane.

"Be a man for one time in your life Race. She's dead, and there ain't anything you can do!" Spot said with a deadly whisper.

"So get outa here…Or she won't be the only death." Spot said. Racetrack wiped the blood off his mouth that had begun to gather there, and he looked at Spot, being torn to pieces by the irony of Ace's death. Just as he allowed himself to fall in love again, he was left broken hearted, and with the death on his conscious. For some reason, he felt as if the deaths were all his fault and he couldn't understand why the people he loved seemed to always be the ones who were the first to get hurt. He had a piece of his first love, it was gone now, and so was the person who took his pain away. It wasn't fair; he had lost the game of love yet again.

TBC….MWAHAHAHA


End file.
